


Hulking

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: In which Chase knows he's adorable and takes advantage of it and Anti's the poor sucker who falls for it every single time. Stacy's also there as a great wingman (woman?) and empathizes with Anti.





	Hulking

**Author's Note:**

> Chase is a bby and a bastar

Looking up at the hulking glitch demon, Chase knows that he could snap his entire body in half with a single thought. But the only thing going through Chase’s mind right now wasn’t Anti’s terrifying powers it’s…

“Wow, I could climb you like a tree.” Huh. He said that one outloud didn’t he?

Distantly, he could hear Stace’s all-suffering ‘Oh my god,  _ Chase _ ’ and the snorts from their other friends. Anti’s frigid bitch face cracked and melted away and no he was staring at him with a slightly gaping mouth.

“... The fuck?” The demon spat out.

Since he didn’t use Chase as a toothpick for his sharp teeth (those would be so good for biting, Chase dreamily thought), Chase counted that as a big win for him. He maximized the strength of his sunny smile and was gratified by the slight blush that rosened up Anti’s cheeks.

“Say Anti, you wanna hang out with me later on?” Chase ‘innocently’ asked.

Chase knows that his cuteness is his appeal and he’s definitely up for using it to get what he wants from the poor bastards who’d fall for it. Stace pretty much cursed him out for using it too much on her and every single time she’d crack underneath his weapon.

…

Oops~ He must have amped it up too much since Anti was now looking at him with narrowed eyes. Said eyes which Chase thinks are one of the prettiest ones he’s ever seen. They look like gleaming emeralds and they’re so pretty whenever they flash with Anti’s emotions.

(In the future, when Anti’s eyes fully flicker over to black, Chase would admit to being just as mesmerized by the sight and comparing them to a starless night sky or shining obsidians.)

“Sure,” Anti finally shrugged, not finding anything wrong with it. Chase’s smile widened and he beamed like the bright sun.

Looks like he just scored a date!~

(Stace’s  _ so _ going to kinkshame him but who cares. He just got a date with Anti even though it doesn’t really sound like a date to outsiders but he’s going to be  _ alone  _ with  **_Anti_ ** .)

Bonus:

“He was too cute and he was already teaming up with the fucking mutt with a kicked puppy look!” Anti gestured wildly as he groaned with Stacy who nodded sympathetically since she also experienced that sort of thing before with her ex-husband.

“The trick to resisting him is knowing that he knows he’s adorable and that he’s weaponizing it against you,” Stacy wisely said and the commiserating duo glanced over at the topic of their conversation ho was playing with the kids and his new puppy.

There was a moment of silence which was only broken by the delighted shrieks of the kids, Chase’s laugh, and the puppy’s yips.

Then Anti groaned and slumped over at his seat with a defeated scowl.

“I  **know** that but I still can’t resist him.” Anti growled. He was pretty much the personification of despair at the moment.

Stacy reached over and patted his left hand, half mockingly and half empathetically.

“Oh Anti,” her gaze and voice dripped with pity, “you’re so in love with our boy that if he came up to you asking for the world, you’d have it conquered for him by the end of tomorrow.”

“ **_Fuck_ ** .”

“You’re his  _ bitch _ , Anti. That’s what I’m saying.”

“ **_I know_ ** .”

“You  _ poor _ bastard…”


End file.
